Stranger Things (Orlando 2018)
Stranger Things was one of the ten haunted houses that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights 28. It was located in Soundstage 22. History and Location On April 3rd, 2018, Universal announced that a haunted house based on season 1 of the Stranger Things TV show would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The codename for this house was "Fireball", a reference to Dungeons and Dragons. The house would be located in Soundstage 22, one of the smaller soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. The house would be very popular, and would go on to win the House of the Year award in 2018. The following year, the house would get a sequel based on seasons 2 and 3 of the show. It would also be called Stranger Things. Description Halloween Horror Nights™ takes you deep inside the haunting world of Netflix’s STRANGER THINGS. The Demogorgon is hunting in our world now. The Demogorgon is hunting in our world now. Halloween Horror Nights takes you deep inside the haunting world of STRANGER THINGS. From a secret government lab where vile human experiments have opened the gates of chaos, to the terrifying emptiness of the Void. From the darkest corners of Hawkins, Indiana, where homes and walls offer no protection, to the monster-filled reality of the Upside Down. As you try to escape these nightmares, in footsteps of the show’s heroes, you are certain of only one thing—The Demogorgon is moving closer. Experience Queue The entrance to the queue for this house was right outside the Universal Music Plaza. The line would usually (on peak nights) be over 100 minutes long. The queue for this house went through the Universal Music Plaza. The guests then started walking towards Soundstage 22 and entered the soundstage from the left side. Walkthrough When the guests entered the soundstage, they were greeted with the inside of the Hawkins National Laboratory as it appears in the opening scene of the show. A Demogorgon would pop out on the right, and in front of the guests was a scientist that was hung on the ceiling. Pressing the blue elevator button would make him wiggle. A small dark room with a Demogorgon came after that. The guests would then enter a room where the logo for Stranger Things formed on a screen. After that, they would enter the fenced area outside of the laboratory which led to Mirkwood, where another Demogorgon would pop out. Dustin (talking to Mike via walkie-talkie) was outside of the Byers shed. The guests would then enter the shed, where Will could be seen with a shotgun and another Demogorgon popped out. The guests would then walk to the outside of the Byers house, where Mike (sometimes replaced with Lucas Sinclair) would appear from behind some sheets. After that they entered the house, where Christmas lights would flicker and letters could be seen written on the walls. Joyce could also be seen destroying the walls of the house with an axe and on the wall next to her an outline of a Demogorgon can be seen trying to come through the wall. The guests walked past the kitchen, where Steve (Sometimes replaced with Nancy with a gun) would pop out with his nail bat. Then the guests would walk through one of the hallways of the house, where a Demogorgon would jump out of a door on your left and another will come out from behind a painting that drops down on your right. The guests would continue down the hallway until they reached Will's room, where they would then enter the Upside Down. The guests would then go through a cave leading to a forest where Nancy would jump out along with another Demogorgon. After that, they entered the upside-down version of the Hawkins National Laboratory where Sheriff Hopper and a few other people in hazmat suits would shoot at them. The guests then entered an upside-down library (with the corpse of Barb and the still alive body of Will stuck in the wall) where Joyce and Hopper would pop out in hazmat suits. They would then enter the Hawkins Middle School, where a Demogorgon could be seen behind a wall. Two Hawkins Agents jump out with their eyes bleeding, caused by Eleven who could be seen inside of a classroom killing the Demogorgon. After that is a dark corridor with two Demogorgons popping out. At the very end of the house, Eleven and one final Demogorgon would pop out. Scareactors * Demogorgon X around 14 * Dustin Henderson * Will Byers * Mike Wheeler (sometimes replaced with Lucas Sinclair) * Joyce Byers X2 * Steve Harrington (Sometimes replaced by Nancy Wheeler) * Jim Hopper X2 * Nancy Wheeler X1-2 * Hazmat Men X2 * Hawkins Agent * Connie Frazier * Eleven Pictures Stranger Things HHN 28.jpg Demogorgon.jpg Eleven.png Joyce Byers.png Sheriff Jim Hopper (Orlando).png HHN 28 Media (Stranger Things).png Eleven 2.png Demogorgon 2.png Eleven vs Demogorgon.png Hazmat Men.png http://www.kylelambert.com/gallery/stranger-things-horror-nights/ Trivia * This haunted house won house of the year in 2018. * The house was opened during normal park hours on November 6, 2018 (also known as Stranger Things Day, as this was the date in 1983 on which Will Byers disappeared in the first season of the show). To date, this is the only time an Orlando Halloween Horror Nights house has been open for operation outside of a Horror Night event. Queue times during the day went as high as 75 minutes. Category:TV show houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Licensed houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 28 Category:Soundstage 22 Category:House of the Year